Fatman
Fatman (ファットマン Fattoman) ''ist ein Bossgegner und Schurke aus dem 2001 erschienenen Videospiel ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Fatman ist ein Experte im Fach Sprengstoff und wurde von Peter Stillman ausgebildet. Er schloss sich der Gruppierung Dead Cell an, teilte aber nie ihre Ziele und war stattdessen von dem Bombenbau besessen. Als sich Dead Cell Solidus Snake anschließt und die Big Shell-Plattform erobert,nutzt Fatman die Situation; er ist in Wahrheit von dem Ziel getrieben, die gesamte Anlage zu sprengen und seinen Mentor Stillman zu töten um sich als "Herrscher der Sprengstoffe" zu profilieren. Er wird im Japanischen von Kōzō Shioya und im Englischen von Barry Dennen gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Fatman war schon als kleiner Junge an Sprengstoff interessiert. Da seine Eltern ihn vernachlässigten, trieb er sich oft im Uhrenladen seines Vaters herum und entwickelte dort eine Besessenheit mit allem, was mit Mechanik zu tun hatte. Dies vermischte sich mit seiner Interesse für Sprengstoff und Fatman erwies sich in diesem Bereich als so talentiert, dass er schon im Alter von 10 Jahren eine Atombombe baute, nachdem er eine Anleitung im Internet gefunden hatte. In seiner Arroganz lässt er an jeder Bombe, die er herstellt, eine Duftnote seines Parfüms. Irgendwann machte Fatman sein Hobby zu seinem Beruf und wurde zu einem Sprengstoffexperten. Er wurde von dem legendären NYPD-Sprengstoffexperten Peter Stillman ausgebildet, der ihm alles beibrachte, was er wusste, und der ihn wie einen Sohn ansah. Fatman aber war eifersüchtig auf Stillman, dessen Expertise und seine Berühmtheit als Sprengstoffexperte. Fatmans wahnsinniges Verhalten kostete ihn schließlich seinen Job und er schloss sich stattdessen der SEAL-Antiterroreinheit Dead Cell an. Gegenüber der Gruppe verspürte er aber keinerlei Loyalität oder Sympathie. Als Dead Cell im Zuge einer Verschwörung zerschlagen wurde und fortan als Terroristen gebrandmarkt waren, störte sich Fatman nicht daran. Die überlebenden Mitglieder von Dead Cell, Fatman eingeschlossen, schlossen sich schließlich Solidus Snake und seinen Söhnen der Freiheit an. Gemeinsam attackierten sie die Reinigungsplattform Big Shell im Meer vor Manhattan. Während Dead Cell und die Söhne der Freiheit aber einen Plan verfolgen, will Fatman die Situation lediglich nutzen um sich als "Herrscher der Sprengstoffe" zu profilieren. Er platziert Bomben an zwei zentralen Stützstreben von Big Shell. Diese sind mit solch fachlicher Expertise gebaut, dass selbst Stillman sie nicht aufspauen könnte. Des weiteren platziert Fatman einige Caches seiner gewöhnlichen Sprengsätze, gewissermaßen "Fallen-C4s" auf Big Shell und während diese nicht ausreichen würden, die ganze Plattform zu versenken, wird dennoch Peter Stillman nach Big Shell eingeflogen um die Bomben seines ehemaligen Schülers zu entschärfen. Bomben auf Big Shell thumb|left|250px|Fatman konfrontiert Raiden Als Stillman auf Big Shell ankommt, tut er sich mit dem FOX-HOUND-Agenten Raiden sowie dessen Verbündeten Iroquois Pliskin zusammen. Um die Detonation von Fatmans Sprengsetzen zu verhindern, beginnen die drei, Fatmans Bomben anhand ihres Dufts aufzuspüren und zu entschärfen. Tatsächlich dienen diese Bomben nur als Ablenkung - Fatmans beiden wesentlich stärkere Bomben, die auch nicht durch Stillmans Sensor gefunden werden können, sind nach wie vor an den Stützpfeilern von Big Shell angebracht. Diese werden durch die Deaktivierung der "Fallen-C4s" aktiviert, so dass Big Shell durch die wahren Bomben zerstört wird, wenn die letzte falsche Bombe deaktiviert ist. Tatsächlich tappt Stillman in diese Falle und als er die große Bombe an einem der Stützpfeiler findet und deaktivieren will, deaktiviert Pliskin zur selben Zeit das letzte Fallen-C4, so dass die Countdowns der beiden großen Bomben an den Stützpfeilern aktiviert werden. Diese sind zudem auch mit Näherungssensoren versehen, so dass die Bomben binnen 30 Sekunden explodieren, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kommt. Da Stillman der Bombe zu nahe gekommen ist, explodiert sie und tötet ihn. Raiden kann die Bombe am anderen Pfeiler allerdings aus der Ferne entschärfen, so dass Big Shells Struktur insgesamt stabil bleibt und die Anlage nicht wie von Fatman geplant zerstört wird. Während Raidens einige Zeit später mit Fortune kämpft, kontaktiert Fatman das Pentagon und offenbart, dass er eine Bombe am Heliport von Big Shell gelegt hat und dass er Raiden dort sehen will. Er gibt Raiden 500 Sekunden um am Heliport anzukommen. Als Raiden dort schließlich ankommt, rast Fatman dort auf seinen Rollschuhen zwischen den Frachtcontainern herum, während er sich Raiden großspurig vorstellt. Er behauptet, froh zu sein dass Raiden kommen konnte, da die Party kurz vor dem Beginn ist und zückt einen Cocktail, den er in Stillmans Gedenken schlürft. Als Raiden ihm fragend zuruft, warum er Big Shell zerstören will, da er das Lösegeld so doch nie erhalten würde, beginnt Fatman zu lachen und gibt zu, keine Ahnung zu haben was auf Big Shell vor sich geht sondern nur gekommen ist um die Anlage zu sprengen und sich einen Ruf als der größte Bomber der Geschichte zu erwerben. thumb|250px|Fatman ist besiegt Als Raiden ruft, dass Fatman nur ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher ist und sich niemand an ihn erinnern wird, regt Fatman sich auf. Er offenbart Raiden nun, dass er auf dem Helipad einige Bomben anbringen wird und Raiden diese direkt entschärfen muss, wenn er überleben wird. Er beginnt sein Spiel nun, aber letztendlich kann Raiden ihn besiegen und niederschießen. Fatman sinkt sterbend an einem der Container nieder, kann aber noch eine Fernbedienung ziehen und einen Knopf drücken. Auf Raidens geschockte Frage, was der Knopf aktiviert hat, offenbart Fatman süffisant, dass er die größte Bombe auf der ganzen Anlage aktiviert hat und verrät sadistisch, dass sie ganz in der Nähe ist. Dies bezeichnet er als das Highlight seiner Party und weigert sich, Raiden zu verraten wo genau sich die Bombe befindet. Mit den Worten "Lachen und fett werden!" stirbt Fatman an seinen Wunden und überlässt es Raiden, sich um die Bombe zu kümmern, was ihm tatsächlich auch gelingt. Galerie FatmanMitStillman.png|Fatman und Stillman FatmanInfo.png|Fatman als Mitglied von Dead Cell FatmanCocktail.png|Fatman schlürft einen Cocktail FatmanVerrätPlan.png|Fatman fordert Raiden heraus FatmanDeckung.png|Fatman geht in Deckung FatmanStirbt.png|Raiden konfrontiert den sterbenden Fatman Navigation en:Fatman Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Tot